


glitter & crimson

by blueaeons



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, and theyre in love, because thats what they deserve, i also wrote this in like 10 minutes because i heard the song and just had to, set pre musical i guess?, soft, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaeons/pseuds/blueaeons
Summary: How long can we be happy if happy ain’t meant for us?A few, rare, quiet moments between Curt and Owen because they deserve it.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	glitter & crimson

**Author's Note:**

> basically i've been listening to all time low's new album on repeat the past few days along with the spies are forever soundtrack and came to the conclusion that glitter & crimson is literally perfect for curt and owen, hence this was born. it's super short and sweet but i hope you like it none the less!
> 
> oh and here the link to the song incase you want to listen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBhgqoBnmZo

A storm rages outside the shitty motel windows, yet Curt feels completely at peace. He can barely hear the sound of the windows rattling or the thunder crashing, all he can hear is Owen. 

Owen as he gently hums, running his fingers carefully through Curt’s hair. He could lie here for hours, focusing on nothing but the feeling of Owen’s long fingers, the way they carefully brush against his scalp. 

“You awake, Love?”

Curt hums in response, slowly fluttering his eyes open from where his head rests in Owen’s lap. When Owen doesn’t continue, Curt frowns and slowly sits up. Curt knows something's wrong as soon as Owen avoids eye contact. Owen never shies away from things, least of all Curt. 

“What’s wrong?”

Owen sighs, almost aggressively. It’s so unlike the fond, exasperated ones Curt has grown to love. 

“This just- is all-“ Curt watches helplessly as Owen cuts himself off with a grunt of frustration. 

“All so…”

“All so fucking temporary, Curt.”

Curt frowns, tilting his head to the side. “That’s what you signed up for, Owen.” Both of them knew the risks when they entered this line of work, and they both know it will most likely kill them one day. There’s a reason the ASS has a shitty retirement plan. 

“No, I mean with you." Curt isn’t sure if he should be worried or offended as Owen jumps off the bed, pacing the small bedroom. “I can’t do this Curt, I can’t be with you for one week and then not see you for months.”

“Are you saying you want to end this?”

Owen looks over, his gaze softening as he hears the pain in Curt’s voice. Curt always loved how quickly he could melt away Owen’s suave persona, replacing it with what he likes to think is the _real_ Owen. Caring, soft, and a smile so perfect Curt could stare at it for hours. 

(And has, on multiple occasions.)

“Of course not,” Owen says carefully, sitting back down on the end of the bed. “This just all sucks, you know? Not being able to be open about it.”

“I know,” Curt sighs, his chest aching at the sight of him, aching at the reminder of what people thought of them. Curt quickly shuffles to the end of the bed, looping his arms around Owen’s middle. “Being us just really isn’t good for us, is it?”

Owen snorts, covering Curt's arm with his own. 

“You can say that again, Love.”

Curt presses a careful kiss to Owen’s cheek, knowing he doesn’t have to say anything to get the message across. 

_I love you._

\---

“Curt, no, not in public," Owen hisses, his hand involuntary flinching away from Curts. 

He regrets it instantly, seeing the hurt bloom behind his eyes. 

“I don’t want to wait 'till tonight,” Curt pleads. Owen sighs deeply, he knows the only reason Curt is willing to risk it is because he’s had a couple glasses of whiskey. 

“The world is cruel Curt, but I promise I’ll make the wait worth it.”

Owen can’t help but laugh at the way Curt’s eyes almost seem to melt, his whole posture becoming so _open_. 

Sometimes Owen can’t help but think how things could be, if they weren’t spies, if they met under different circumstances. If they lived in another time, far away. 

He would be an actor, Curt would be an athlete, or something where he could burn all that excess energy of his. 

They would be perfectly, undeniably, happy. 

\---

“You know, we really should be focusing on the case files right now,” Owen murmurs. Curt can feel him talk more than he hears it, his head resting on the taller mans chest. 

“We have all week,” Curt murmurs, brushing away Owen’s concern. He chuckles softly, and Curt smiles at the feeling. 

“It is so hard to keep you focused, Love.”

“You’re the one that got _bored_ in the middle of a shootout!” Curt retorts, sitting up quickly with a grin on his face. 

He still remembers it vividly, the sound of bullets ricocheting off tin walls and looking over to see Owen stifling a yawn. 

“I wasn’t _bored_ , I was _tired_ ,” Owen says with a raised eyebrow. He outstretches an arm to Curt. “Now come back, it’s cold without you.”

“Hey, you’re the Brit, you're not supposed to get cold!”

“Oh shut up and lie with me, would you?”

Curt is more than happy to comply. 

Lying in silence, Curt lets his mind roam. Roam to the mission, to his job, to his life. Roam to how happy is, how content he is to just lie with Owen, how happy Owen makes him. 

And then, to how they aren't supposed to be happy. How _wrong_ this is, how society would shun them for it. 

How long can they really be happy like this when happiness isn’t meant for them?

But, Curt realises, this is enough. Just having Owen by his side is all he needs, no matter what the world thinks. 

And if they think he doesn't deserve to be happy? Screw them. 

He’s a spy for Christ's sake, he’s saved the country more times than he can count. If they owe him anything in return, it’s nights like these. Lying on Owen’s chest, listening to his breathing as the world stills around them. 


End file.
